1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer systems and in particular to virtual world applications within computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The content of a 3-dimensional virtual world (such as the Second Life online computer application) is almost entirely visual. While there are some auditory cues, operating in a 3-dimensional virtual world environment is generally impossible for a blind or vision-impaired person. Virtual worlds are typically implemented in such a way as to simulate a visual 3-dimensional paradigm which is easily grasped by the sighted majority of users. The challenge for the blind user is to create a mental image which is congruent with the visual paradigm of the virtual space.